


Atardecer

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco soltó una risa sarcástica, pero la verdad era que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero primero muerto antes de tener que admitir aquella verdad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Atardecer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Los días habían avanzado rápido, pero no tan rápido como ella hubiese deseado, aun su cabello seguía siendo tan corto, en comparación con el mes pasado, pasó el cepillo entre esos hilos delgados y sedosos y pelirrojos, al menos, había conservado el brillo y la vida.

—Se ve bien, ya déjalo en paz –soltó Hermione irritada.

—Ya quiero verte con el cabello así de corto –bramó Ginny.

—No es mi culpa que los de Slytherin la tomaran contra ti, a mí ya me han hecho bastantes, y no ando por ahí con un humor de los mil dementores.

—Sí, porque tú has sacado provecho de cada uno de sus bromas ¿no es así? –Negó.

—Te ofrecí la poción y lo rechazaste, así que deja de poner excusas, tienes el cabello corto porque así lo has decidido, en el mundo muggle tenemos pelucas, aquí tienes magia, la vida se soluciona fácil ¿Por qué sufrir a lo tonto?

Ginny observó a su amiga, darle la explicación del porqué su corte le afectaba tanto, solo iba a ganarse unos ojos en blanco, porque eso a alguien como Hermione, la parecería tonto.

—Bueno, pues decido seguir sufriendo porque quiero.

La chica se puso de pie, sin decir nada más, salió del gran comedor sin ánimo alguno, se la había pasado sola, escribiendo todo aquello en su diario, sí, era tonto que después de lo de Riddle, decidiera tener otro, pero éste había sido obsequiado por Bill, su hermano favorito.

Escribió quince hojas, y para suerte, aquello le ayudó a sentirse más ligera, observó su letra en el pergamino, sus ojos se pegaron en el nombre de Draco Malfoy, aun recordaba la invitación de hacía un mes, a ir por algo de tomar.

No sabía que se había pensado con eso, pero últimamente no lo veía, y cuando por casualidad, se topaban en el pasillo del colegio, éste se las arreglaba para ser bastante escurridizo, y en cuestión de segundos, lo perdía de vista.

Aquello le hizo pensar, que posiblemente, aquello no había sido una trampa, y sí algo real, pero ¿realmente se sentía un poco culpable por lo que habían hecho sus amigas? Negó, realmente el chico no podía estar hablando en serio, era imposible.

—M—

Draco se alejó rápidamente de aquel pasillo, lo que menos quería era toparse con Ginevra Weasley, y que se burlara de él, respecto a esa invitación a salir ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Simplemente, quería hacerlo, la chica no se dejaba sacar de su mente, y cuando creía que ya había pasado, su recuerdo escurridizo se colaba en su mente, con aquella imagen de aquel pecoso rostro sorprendido porque él la había invitado a tomar algo.

Vaya humillación a la que se había sometido él solo, por fortuna, ella no había esparcido aquel rumor, y lo agradeció mucho, pero obviamente no diría nada al respecto.

Avanzó tranquilamente por el lugar, sin detenerse, con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con ella de nueva cuenta, aunque tuviese que escapar de nuevo, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía un mes.

Draco se quedó sentado en una de las enormes raíces frente al lago, observando al calamar gigante sacar sus tentáculos y luego ocultarlos, hasta que lograba atrapar un ave, se quedó tranquilo, sin pensar en nada, hasta que de nuevo, aquel recuerdo de Ginevra Weasley frente a él, rechazándolo, se escurrió en sus recuerdos.

Refunfuñando se puso de pie, lo mejor era regresar a la sala común a ser adulado, aunque aquello también lo fastidiaba, lograba olvidarse un poco más de tiempo de la pelirroja.

El trayecto a las mazmorras fue tranquilo, desgraciadamente no se topó con ella en ese trayecto, pero tampoco le sorprendió.

—Llegaste –soltó Pansy –has estado escurriéndote por el colegio todo el tiempo ¿qué pasa?

—No pasa nada ¿por qué?

—Nada, solo te ves raro.

—Ya lo dije, no es nada.

Avanzó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó tranquilamente, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle y Daphne se unieron a él de manera inmediata, con una charla ya iniciada, a la que él no le interesó integrarse.

—Yo creo que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente, hay que comenzar a molestarla otra vez, un nuevo corte no estaría mal –rió Daphne.

—M—

Habían pasado tanto tiempo evitándose, que al final, habían terminado encontrándose en la torre de astronomía, ninguno dijo nada, pero tampoco hicieron movimiento para irse de aquel lugar, se limitaron a observarse un momento.

—Escuché que quieren que vuelvas a hacerte un nuevo corte –comentó de la nada, haciéndola voltear.

—No creo que estés vendiéndolos, así que supongo que es parte del plan –se acarició el cabello –de cualquier manera, ya no interesa, uno o tres cortes más, ya me da igual.

Volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda y arriesgándose a que la atacara, no era un secreto para nadie que él adoraba atacar a las personas cuando estaban distraídas.

—De cualquier forma, dudo que te veas mal –se aclaró la garganta.

—No comprendo ¿qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?

—Yo no sabía que estabas aquí, para dejar las cosas en claro ¿bien?

—Bueno, yo estaba aquí primero ¿por qué no te marchas? –Se giró, haciéndole sonreír.

—Pero que buen intento, ya lo dijiste, tienes rato aquí, es momento que dejes que alguien más disfrute de la vista ¿no lo crees?

—No –contestó como si nada.

—De cualquier forma, no pienso irme de aquí.

—Qué raro, pensé que te estabas escondiendo de mí, te portabas muy escurridizo cada que nos topábamos en algún pasillo.

Draco soltó una risa sarcástica, pero la verdad era que ella estaba en lo correcto, pero primero muerto antes de tener que admitir aquella verdad.

—Bueno, qué te parece si te limitas a lo tuyo, y yo me limito a lo mío, sin molestar al otro.

—Me parece bien –le dio la espalda.

Draco se quedó un momento ahí, observándola tan concentrada con la mirada en el horizonte que cada vez iba oscureciendo más, los destellos de rojo y morado en el fondo, le daban una visión más hermosa de la chica frente a él, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla.

Ginny Weasley era el atardecer que le gustaba, y apenas lo notaba.


End file.
